


WP

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Fic, Flirting, Fluffuary, Getting Together, M/M, text fic, underage peter, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Maybe Tony should have double—triple—checked that he was texting Platypus before he went off about Peter.(Prompt: Wrong number)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	1. Screenshot Version

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out something new by having a text version of this and a screenshot version.


	2. Text Version

**Tony:** Fuck, Rhodey

**Tony:** I need you to be the voice of reason for once

**Tony:** Really need you to talk me down because the kid is driving me crazy

**Tony:** And I’m so close to doing something really stupid

**Tony:** I need help

**Tony:** Shame me into being good

**Tony:** He just

**Tony:** In the lab today, he wore this ridiculous shirt

**Tony:** And he never wears anything that tight ever

**Tony:** I mean where did he even get it

**Tony:** Did some cruel god gift it to him just to fuck with me?

**Tony:** I know he’s strong but i don’t need to see that. I don’t need to be reminded

**Tony:** His arms are unfair.

**Tony:** It’s not like i don’t think about how he could just pin me up against the wall far too often

**Tony** : (I swear to god if you ignore me i’m just going to get more and more graphic)

**Tony:** And then he’s leaning over the workbench

**Tony:** In this stupid shirt that doesn’t even fit and is riding up 

**Tony:** In these stupid jeans that are clinging to that ass

**Tony:** And he’s  _ leaning _ like

**Tony:** You don’t just lean like that because it’s comfortable

**Tony:** Nobody arches their back like that and pushes their ass up like that because it’s comfortable

**Tony:** All it needed was a flirty little look over his shoulder and it could have been the start of a porno

**Tony:** Even though i’m pretty sure he didn’t realize it

**Tony:** It’s probably just that spidey flexibility

**Tony:** He winds up in the weirdest positions and insists he’s comfy

**Tony:** And that, all that was bad enough but he has to go and

**Tony:** And fucking bite his lip 

**Tony:** And look at me

**Tony:** And I came this close to just kissing him or asking him to come up to the penthouse

**Tony:** Or fuck, just blowing him right there

**Tony:** Something

**Tony:** This close, Rhodey

**Tony:** This is getting bad

**Tony:** I can’t stop

**Tony:** It’s a fucking awful idea and I just can’t stop thinking about him

**Tony:** Why does this have to be my midlife crisis of all things

**Tony:** He’s

**Tony:** The last thing I want to do is fuck him up

**Tony:** Well I do

**Tony:** But not for life

**Tony:** Come on platypus

**Tony:** What’s with the silent treatment

**Tony:** You know that’s ineffective

**Tony:** I’m way more annoying in silence

**Tony:** Get out of whatever you’re doing or wake up and stop ignoring me

**Peter:** um

**Peter:** so

**Peter:** this is really awkward and i should have said something sooner im sorry

**Peter:** but this isn’t rhodey

**Tony:** Haha very funny

**Tony:** That’s not a nice joke sugarplum

**Peter:** its not

**Peter:** um

**Peter:** it’s peter

**Peter:** im sorry Mr. Stark

(…)

**Tony:** Oh god

**Tony:** I’m sorry

**Tony:** I’m so sorry kid

**Tony:** I didn’t - I’d never actually

**Tony:** Fuck

**Tony:** I can’t believe

**Peter:** its ok

**Tony:** No it’s really not

**Tony:** Please don’t pretend you’re not bothered by this

**Tony:** The last thing i want to do is make you uncomfortable like that

**Tony:** I understand completely if you never want to see or speak to me again

**Tony:** Or file some sort of complaint

**Tony:** Or something jfc i’m sorry i’m such a perv

**Tony:** You know what i’m just going to go throw myself off the tower

**Peter:** wow okay dont joke about that

**Tony:** Sorry kid I didn’t mean

**Peter:** that’s kind of more my line anyway

**Peter:** and i mean 

**Peter:** i really don’t think the armor is just going to let you fall

**Peter:** but

**Peter:** you don’t have to keep saying sorry i just want to know if you meant it

**Peter:** if you really meant that stuff you said

(...)

**Peter:** Mr. Stark?

**Peter:** its just

**Peter:** im kind of hoping you do mean those things

**Peter:** because i was wearing that shirt for a reason

**Peter:** and uh the other stuff too

**Peter:** i was really hoping that maybe they’d make you finally notice me

**Peter:** you know as something other than just a kid

**Peter:** ive been trying and

**Peter:** um I’d be really ok with lab blowjobs

**Peter:** really really ok

**Peter:** or more

**Peter:** or anything at all that you wanted

**Peter:** so ok with it

**Peter:** Tony?

**Peter:** please say something

**Peter:** i’m feeling really stupid right now

**Peter:** so we’re even?

**Tony:** Fuck

**Tony:** Peter

**Tony:** I don’t think it’s possible for me to be talked out of this

**Tony:** Not when you say things like that

**Tony:** Look

**Tony:** You’ve always got access to the lab 24/7

**Tony:** Maybe you should take advantage of that

**Peter:** Tony?

**Tony:** Yeah?

**Peter:** I’m already on my way

**Peter:** No takebacks

**Tony:** No take backs, kid. I promise.


End file.
